This invention relates to an infusion package of the type including a porous bag for containing tea, coffee or other infusible particulate material.
In recent years, many attempts have been made to provide a commercially attractive disposable infusion package including an infusion bag such as a tea bag that is simple to manufacture, that enables convenient placement of the infusion bag in a cup or mug for preparation of a beverage, and that also enables disposal of the used infusion bag without inconvenient spillage of the residue of infusion liquid contained within the infusion bag and its contents after infusion.
The majority of currently available infusion packages that are in commercial use comprise either the simple tea bag that is supplied in multiple packs and simply dropped into a cup for infusion, or tea bags that are individually provided with means to assist removal from the cup after infusion. These can be contained in individual sealed envelopes which preserve the flavour or aroma of the tea.
Proposals have been made for an infusion package comprising a tea bag located within an enclosure that both serves for storage of the tea bag prior to use and for reception of the used tea bag after use. Such packages are adapted to remain externally of the cup during infusion, whilst supporting the tea bag during the infusion process. They then enable return of the tea bag to the enclosure for disposal thereof. Despite the variety of hitherto known proposals, however, none has yet achieved significant commercial success.
U.K. A-2,167,380 describes for example an infusion package comprising a cover having two foldable leaves with a tea bag attached to one leaf. The two leaves can be sealed together to form an enclosure for the tea bag prior to use. However, the package has the disadvantage that spillage of surplus liquid from the tea bag is not adequately prevented after use. It is necessary for the user to squeeze surplus liquid from the tea bag by engagement between the leaves before attempting disposal of the package without spillage. This not only requires an additional operation to be performed by the user, but also has the disadvantage that squeezing of surplus liquid from the tea bag into the prepared beverage may have a deleterious effect on the desired quality of the beverage.
There has also been proposed, see GB-A-2229991, an infusion package in the form of two closure members hinged together, one of said members supporting a tea bag. The arrangement is such that, when opened, the tea bag can be supported within a cup or mug for infusion of the beverage, whereas after infusion the tea bag can be returned to the enclosure, which forms a secure container retaining both the tea bag and any surplus infusion liquid prior to disposal. In this prior proposal, the container members are formed by moulding from impervious material, and the package has disadvantages both in manufacture, in the aesthetic appearance of the final infusion package, and the environmental impact of the material used.